Series 8
The eighth series is most likely to appear in 2020 after Tale of the Brave. It has seventeen episodes rather than sixteen which has a two-part episode special repeating the trend of Series 4. Featured Characters *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Duck *Oliver *Emily *Bill and Ben *Harvey *Spencer *Hiro *Victor *Kevin *Charlie *Scruff *Connor *Caitlin *Porter *Gator *Timothy *Logan *Samson *Stafford *Diesel *Mavis *Salty *Den *Dart *Paxton *Sidney *Skarloey *Rheneas *Peter Sam *Duncan *Millie *Rusty *Marion *Annie and Clarabel *Henrietta *Slip Coaches *Toad *Rocky *Troublesome Trucks *Cranky *Reg *Sven *Austin *Peyton *Connor *Sheriff *Bruno *Trooper *Scooter *'Arry and Bert *Sir Topham Hatt *Mr. Percival *Dowager Hatt *Some Children *Some Workmen *The Wellsworth Stationmaster (cameo) *Thomas' Guard (cameo) *The Welsh Bird Watcher (cameo) *The Lady with the Big Hat (cameo) *The Deputy Minister (cameo) *Bertie (cameo) *Owen (cameo) Episodes #Trooper Uses His Mind - A new news van arrives on the island and Trooper had missed the skiing competition at the Sodor Mountain Peaks. #New Cops On The Block - It was a crime wave at Dryaw and Sheriff, Trooper, and Bruno's arrest actions are useless! Scooter makes a dangerous decision to arrest the crooks. A new Sodor Police mobile command center arrives on Sodor. They must be upgraded into 2.0 mode. #Swifty Swifty - A blizzard swifts Swifty. He was scared of landing on ground. #Sunny And Ralphie - A red diesel shunter arrives on the railway and the inspectors would want one freight diesel to pull freight. #Gator And The Alligators - Gator was to make a delivery for alligators to the Sodor Safari Park. #The Dinosaur Park - Safari met up Samson as she give tourists to see the dinosaurs. #Duncan, Stop Complaining! - Duncan complains all day whether running out of coal and water, waiting in the signals, and seeing accidents. #Timothy Makes A Deposit - Timothy has been in trouble trying to deal with the clay trucks at the clay works. #Sunny Saves The Day - A purple steam engine arrives on Sodor to help Sunny out and a green diesel named Bosco arrived and does her work at the dinosaur park. He is always rude in the island. #Beach Break-Up At Norramby - Thomas, Percy and Toby has been too hot in the summer. #Garage For The Buses - Bertie, Sally and Bulgy needed a bus barn. The Pack knows how to build it except the new steamroller. #Confused Cargo Loads - A new dark red dockyard tank engine arrives to work at Knapford Harbour and a new American diesel engine came here to help Thomas and Hiro. They were confused for which extra cargo they take. Shawn will help do his strength work. #Stephen and Stephen - A new red engine arrives on the railway, but Stephen, the Rocket engine says that he has the same name. #Mountain Engines - A new green steam engine arrives on Sodor when Thomas and Omar shows him around. #Logan and the Big Blue Engines - The engines have special jobs on the day of the Sodor Talent Show. A little steam shunter that looks like a diesel is introduced, and his name is Logan. #Carnival Craze Part 1 - Sunny must pick up the ferris wheel seats from Brendam Docks. The other engines will take care of the rest. #Carnival Craze Part 2 - The Pack must finish the carnival construction before it starts. Featured Characters Included *Eric - A news reporter van who does news reports. *Jake - A mobile police command center who joins the Sodor Police Headquarters (Rescue Squad) *Stephen - A friendly red spotted tank engine. *Felicia - A Knapford Harbor tank engine who will help with the cargo. *Bosco - A light green diesel shunter. *Ralphie - A red freight diesel who likes to pull freight like Sunny. *Omar - A purple goods and passenger engine who is a gentle giant being very keen and kind. *Mark - A Maersk diesel engine who is the first American diesels to arrive on Sodor. *Joshua - A Knapford Harbour crane who carries grain out of Warren. *Warren - A farm line bulk carrier who carries grain to Joshua. *Nelly - A bad-tempered steam roller who was friends is George. *Morton - A dark green mountain narrow-gauge steam engine who works for the Harwick Mountain railway. Trivia *This was the first season of several things: **Jesse is later replaced by Jake. **Shawn was repainted in green in Confused Cargo Loads. **The first season for Maurice LaMarche voicing Jeffrey after Ned Beatty left the voice cast. *This was also the last season of a few things: **The last season for using the fire rescue theme in the 2003 to 2005 series of Fireman Sam. **The last season for Tom Hanks voicing Smokey. *The episode, "Sunny Saves The Day" is rated TV-Y-7 for Bosco saying a curse word before crashing into wagon-loads of manure. Featured Cast *Chris Pratt as the narrator and Emmet *Martin Sherman as Thomas, Percy, and Diesel *Kerry Shale as Henry, Gordon, James, Bash, 'Arry, Kevin, and Sir Topham Hatt *William Hope as Edward, Toby, Whiff, Dash, Farmer McColl, Farmer Trotter, and Bert *Jules de Jongh as Emily and Rosie *Ben Small as Charlie and Rheneas *Keith Wickham as Salty, Den, Stafford, Norman, and Dowager Hatt *Matt Wilkinson as Rusty *Rupert Degas as Dart, Flynn, and Bertie *Glenn Wrage as Spencer, Ferdinand, Rocky, Butch, and Cranky *David Bedella as Victor and the Duke of Boxford *Steven Kynman as Paxton and Dart *Togo Igawa as Hiro *Bob Golding as Stephen, and Sidney *Teresa Gallagher as Mavis, Belle, Annie, and Clarabel *Jonathan Forbes as Connor *Rebecca O'Mara as Caitlin *Miranda Raison as Millie *Ben Small as Charlie and Rheneas *Jonathan Broadbent as Bill and Ben *David Menkin as Porter *Matt Wilkinson as Rusty *Olivia Colman as Marion *Maggie Ollerenshaw as Henrietta *Clive Mantle as Gator *Tim Whitnall as Timothy and Reg *Joe Mills as Oliver and Toad *Tom Stourton as Duncan *Robert Wilfort as Samson *Tom Hanks as Smokey *Siera Florindo as Greta *Neil Patrick Harris as Tayvon, and Stephen *Keith David as Sargent and Warren *Jeremy Shada as Scooter, 7938, and Rivie *Holly Gauther-Frankel as Michelle *Matt Damon as Eric, Jake, and Bosco *John DiMaggio as Shawn, Low Lip, Connor, Hoothoot, Class 1o1, and Stephen *Brian Doyle-Murray as Peyton *Tom Kenny as Austin, Dale, Beasley, Sheriff, Chensie, Snorkel, and Beasley, *Timothy Dalton as Trooper *Dana Snyder as Mark, and Omar *David Tennant as Sploosh and Mark *Ned Beatty as Jeffrey *Tajja Isen as Dixie *Elijah Wood as Bruno, Snozzle, and Joshua *Isabella Acres as Chloe *Ava Acres as Zoe *Paige Moss as Sunny *Whoopi Goldberg as Safari *Maurice LaMarche as Morton, and Jeffrey *Joanne Vannicola as Felicia Category:Television Series